lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ebony Huo/Say Something Raven
Say Something Say something, I'm giving up on you Silverbreeze darted across the Steppingstones of the Rushingwater River, blinking away the tears as the jet-black tom came to mind. I'll be the one, if you want me to Silverbreeze flinched away from Ravenfeather as he looked at her, and she dove out of camp, tears threatening to spill over her. Anywhere I would've followed you The black warrior looked extremely nervous, and he announced in a trembling voice. “I’m going on a hunting patrol. Who wants to join?” Silverbreeze opened her jaw, then snapped it shut as he looked away from her. She flattened her ears and looked away, and ignoring everyone, she dashed out of camp. We can never be together. Say something, I'm giving up on you Silverbreeze choked out a sob as she reached Shortgrasses, and she stumbled over her own paws, falling to the ground. She scrambled to her feet, but not before remembering a fantasy she had invented. Ravenfeather, you were supposed to catch me. '' ~ '''And I am feeling so small' “Come on sleepy,” Silverpaw teased. “Trainnig day~” '' ''Ravenpaw squeaked with surprise. “Huh?! What?!” '' ''Silverpaw purred with amusement, and nudged him with her nose. “You heard me! Wake up~” It was over my head Love didn’t work that way. Love was when you would sacrifice everything for the other, and the other loved you back. I know nothing at all Ravenfeather doesn’t love me. '' ''Not at all. '' ''I’ve sacrificed everything. My clan, my friends, everything. '' ''Love doesn’t work for me. '' ~ '''And I will stumble and fall' Silverbreeze stared across Shortgrasses, taking in everything. The Twolegplace caught her eye. Maybe she could run, take Ravenfeather with her, run away, survive the sickness. No. She would be betraying the clan. I'm still learning to love That wasn’t love. She wasn’t loving enough for Ravenfeather. Just starting to crawl It wasn’t like he liked her anyways. Or loved her for that matter. ~ Say something, I'm giving up on you Silverpaw laughed with giddiness. “Come on Ravenpaw, you slow-dope! Hurry up, Reedtail and Emberwing are waiting for us!” '' ''Ravenpaw puffed as he struggled to catch up. “I’m not a dope!” he whined. “You’re just fast!” I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you'' '' Silverbreeze threw back her head and let out a heart-breaking wail, letting the tears come. She wanted to love, she wanted him to love her, but LakeClan was dying. Dying. Dying. Anywhere I would've followed you Silverbreeze stared at the marsh, her mind overrun by thoughts. She would’ve followed him to the end of the world if she had to. He wouldn’t have followed to halfway, even. Say something, I'm giving up on you If there was that one, small chance, the one small, impossible sliver, she would’ve run away with him. Dragged him along even. Silverbreeze barked with bitter laughter as she imagined the image in her head. ~ And I will swallow my pride There was a piercing cry from camp that sounded hauntingly familiar. Silverbreeze froze. You're the one that I love It was Ravenfeather. And I'm saying goodbye He was going. ~ Say something, I'm giving up on you Silverbreeze screamed as she whipped around and raced for camp. No no no no no. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Silverbreeze’s gaits lengthened until she was a blur flashing through the trees. And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh) She could just see camp entrance. Say something, I'm giving up on you Silverbreeze burst into the medicine cat den and shoved back Birdflight, Ravenfeather’s mother. She ignored her mother and crouched down next to the jet-black tom. “Ravenfeather?” He was barely breathing. ~ Say something, I'm giving up on you Ravenfeather let out a racking cough mixed with a moan, and for a brief second, his clear, beautiful, soft pale-blue eyes opened, caught a glimpse of her, and then he fell limp. His chest didn’t move. Say something... Silverbreeze buried her nose into his fur and cried. Category:Blog posts